


Lay me Down (On a Bed of Roses)

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [55]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dendrophilia, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Roses, Wedding Night, bed of roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Summary: It’s the last day of their honeymoon and Bucky wants it to be special. Memorable. Yay!





	Lay me Down (On a Bed of Roses)

“Hey!” Tony squeaked in surprise as Bucky lifted him up in a princess carry.

“I ain’t gonna let you fall, dollface,” Bucky said.

“I know that,” Tony said, “but I am fully capable of walking in the room.”

“I’m a traditionalist,” Bucky said. “It’s one of th’ things you like about me.”

“There are many things I like about you,” Tony pointed out, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s chin. There was a faint scrape from Bucky’s five o’clock shadow -- well, truly, it was more like ten at night shadow, since he’d at least gone through the effort of shaving that morning.

Tony could never decide what he liked better; the cleft in Bucky’s chin when he was clean shaven, or the somewhat rugged look that the stubble gave him. He didn’t suppose it mattered, he was pretty much enamoured with his husband -- his _husband_! He didn’t think that was going to get old any time soon -- whatever look he was currently sporting.

“Glad to hear it,” Bucky said. “It’s a little late for you to be backing out of the whole deal now.”

Tony supposed he had a point; they’d sweared and declared almost ten days ago, and tonight was their final night of their honeymoon. Ten days married. Back on a plane and back in New York tomorrow. It was almost enough to make a man wish he didn’t have a multibillion dollar company to keep track of, and a world that needed saved. He would have greatly preferred another week, at least, of long, lazy days where they didn’t do much besides move between the beach, the bed, and the bar.

But maybe not too much longer; Tony did have a justly deserved reputation for wanting to be in his workshop more than anything else.

Bucky was watching him, intent, silver-gray eyes that should have seemed too cold, too calculating, but instead were bright and joyful. Bucky was always watching, Tony thought, the knowledge of that intensity curling into the pit of his stomach and strengthened the tug of attraction that he always felt for Bucky. Bucky put him back down, inside the door, holding him until Tony’s toes reached the floor, his hand brushing along Tony’s body.

“I’m hungry,” he told Tony, and Tony knew Bucky wasn’t talking about dinner. He licked his lips once.

Tony cleared his throat before he could talk, his voice husky, “yeah, me too.” He took a step backward and something small slid under the sole of his shoe. Tony glanced down; a dark rose petal released a soft scent, perfuming the air as Tony accidentally crushed it.

He turned; the path of petals were like a trail of breadcrumbs on the way back to to bedroom. “What’s this?” The beach house had central air, but the sun was long down, and only the ceiling fans were working now, the heat of the day eased. The whole cabin smelled faintly of roses. The rest of his query disappeared in a muffled moan as Bucky wrapped a hand around the back of Tony’s neck and brought him in for a fierce, heated kiss.

Tony wasted no time at all melting into it, his hands going up to card through Bucky’s hair, one leg wrapping around Bucky’s hip, pulling them closer. He rode Bucky’s thigh eagerly as Bucky plundered the depths of Tony’s mouth.

“Just wanted--” Bucky said between panting breaths, “for our last night t’ be something special for ya, doll.”

“Every night I have with you is special,” Tony said, and that was so damn cheesy, so damn sappy, that he ought to be ashamed, but he wasn’t. Bucky’s eyes were practically glowing with satisfaction, and it wasn’t like anyone else would know except them.

Except how everyone already seemed to know that Tony was head over heels for his husband, and everyone knew that Bucky returned that sentiment, astonishing as it was.

Tony was used to extravagant gestures; every relationship he’d ever been in was made out of Tony’s huge screw ups and his equally ridiculous attempts to win back grace.

He was expecting a path of roses back to their bedroom, and maybe a few dozen of the deep red blossoms on vases around the bed. Or even hundreds. They could afford it, easily. The sort of Danny Devito of romantic gestures, enough flowers to open a shop.

What Tony was not expecting was that their room had been -- some time after their post-lunch romp and before returning to their bed to sleep -- transformed into an actual sea of roses. Red and brilliant yellow, dotted here and there with silver-grey and black petals, a mix of their signature colors, literally _covered_ the bed.

The fragrance was thick, gorgeous. Almost dizzying.

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Tony said. He couldn’t help put walk to the bed, put his hand in the piles of petals; his fingers sunk in a good three inches before he found the sheets.

“You like it?”

“Yes,” Tony said. And it was more than just the gesture, he knew. It was that Bucky was finally comfortable. The money thing, well, it was an issue a lot more often than it wasn’t an issue in Tony’s relationships. And when it wasn’t, well, that was a whole different issue.

That Bucky could have actually spent money, and there was no doubt that a lot of money had done into denuding a virtual forest of roses, and not said a word about it, well, that was something else, too.

Bucky pulled him in for another kiss, claiming Tony’s mouth thoroughly, slow and heated. His hands were smoothing down Tony’s back, and then lifting his clothes away with impatient fingers. Tony’s pulse was racing as he slanted his lips and let Bucky possess him, driving his tongue deep into Bucky’s mouth. When they finally drew back, both of them were shaking.

Tony let out a brief, happy laugh, and let himself fall backward into the pile of flower petals, sinking into the silk softness. They were a little cold against his bare back, and as he moved his arms through them, they clung to his skin. But then Bucky was laying over him, covering him like a blanket, and Tony wasn’t cold at all.

Within moments, Bucky cradled himself between Tony’s legs, dropping little baby kisses along his throat, his chest. Caused Tony’s body to shiver, to yearn, set his heart racing.

Bucky plucked up a rose, this one full and still attached to its stem, although the stem had been carefully peeled of thorns. He offered it to Tony to smell, and then trailed the thing down Tony’s body like a paintbrush, eliciting shivers of delight. The petals stroked his skin like whispers, down his belly to his cock, and then across his thighs.

Tony spread his thighs invitingly. “Come on, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?” Because Tony was always going to be impatient, was always going to want the next big thing, now, faster, better.

His audacity got a snarl out of Bucky, who was always going to be susceptible to Tony’s impatience, was always going to see it for exactly what it was. Proof of Tony’s desire for Bucky.

They were each other’s greatest desire, each other’s greatest weakness. It was delirious and delicious and Tony loved it.

Bucky lifted him, hands going under Tony’s ass to slide him up and then greedily went down, taking Tony’s cock in all the way to the root, holding him practically upright until Tony was balanced on his shoulders, knees hooked over Bucky’s back.

He breathed hot, moist air onto Tony’s belly, licking and sucking and driving Tony absolutely wild. He was shaking all over, leaning back into it, pushing up until his core was aching with the strain. Kept himself spread for Bucky’s exploration. Bucky licked, sucked at the velvet skin there, feasted on it. Made a meal out of Tony and kept coming back for more. Tony thrust up into that slick, inviting mouth, groaning with need.

God, Tony loved fucking Bucky, whatever, mouth, ass, between those glorious thighs. Anything he could get, anything he was given. Anywhere he could get inside, anywhere he was safe, secure. Felt how Bucky responded, and how Tony reacted to that. Constantly wanting to bring Bucky to fever pitch, aching for Bucky to fill him up.

Tony heard the click of the lube bottle and then Bucky’s hands were back on Tony’s legs, spreading him even wider. One slicked finger probed at Tony’s hole. “You need this,” Bucky told him.

It should have sounded arrogant, petulant, demanding. Cruel. Tony didn’t hear any of those things, just heard Bucky’s need for him, their need for each other.

“Yes,” Tony said, because it was true, “yeah, I need it, need you, baby. Always.”

Bucky’s own need was growing frantic; Tony could feel it in the way he kissed. Could feel it in the way Bucky rubbed against him, even as he didn’t stop his work on getting Tony ready, opening him up. Bucky worked him, worked him over, worked him up. Tony responded to each stroke and lick, each kiss and caress, each beat of his heart until it was like a song that they sang, only to each other.

Bucky showed him the way, with every twitch of muscle, each tug of his fingers, each flex of that gorgeous, perfect body. Tony’s tension ratched higher, higher until he didn’t think he could stand it anymore, and he was clutching at Bucky, trying to draw him down, draw him in.

Lining them up, Bucky thrust in, hard and firm. Tony bucked up against it, letting loose a cry of need, wanton and utterly shameless. “Yes, yes, now,” he cried. The shock of Bucky in him, heat and hard and eager, shivered through Tony’s muscles until he was a trembling wreck, clinging helplessly as Bucky rode him through it.

“You are so hot,” Bucky told him, “hot an’ tight, an’--”

Bucky sheathed himself entirely into Tony’s body.

“That’s it, there you are, give it to me,” Tony told him. A handful of rose petals stuck to his palm and he let them shake down to rain on Bucky’s back.

The heat coming off Bucky’s body was insane, cooking the rose petals until they were surrounded in their perfume. Bucky fucked into him, over, and again, and the way he cried Tony’s name was utterly enchanting.

Tony made a strangled, mewling noise in the back of his throat as he canted his hips to meet Bucky’s strokes. Bucky reached between them, his fingers closed over Tony’s cock, stripping it along with his thrusts. Tony’s head fell back and he sucked air through clenched teeth as Bucky jerked him off.

“Come on, come with me,” Bucky was pleading, and Tony spread himself even wider, until his hips ached, until they were skin to skin. It didn’t matter, at all, how many times he’d done this, how many times he’d opened himself to Bucky, or how often Bucky had taken him. The sensation, each time, was utterly perfect. Every time, it was like the first time. Every time, it was perfectly new and sublime.

A guttural groan made its way out of Bucky’s mouth. Gripping Tony’s hip tighter, Bucky drove in, pumped him, hard and fast. The climax that hit Tony was almost utterly unexpected, so lost had he been in watching the flex and play of emotion and need across Bucky’s face. The pleasure was so violent, so extreme, that it was almost excruciating.

“Fuck me,” Tony gasped.

“Any time, anywhere, for as long as you want,” Bucky promised. He groaned, pushed into Tony again, and then cried out, spilling himself into Tony’s willing body.

Bucky laid a shaking head down on Tony’s shoulder, easing them down to rest in the sea of flowers. The scent of sweat and sex blended seamlessly with the rose’s perfume.

“You like th’ roses?”

“Honestly?” Tony eyed his husband. “When you brought me into the bedroom, all I could think was ‘yay’.”

“Yay?”

“With little mental pompoms and everything,” Tony said. “It’s important, a good yay.”

“You are ridiculous,” Bucky said, kissing the tip of Tony’s nose.

“And you love me.”

“And I love you.”

 


End file.
